Recuperando Lo Perdido
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Una tarde de pascua llena de chocolates, aventuras y ¿Arañas? Este fic participa en el Reto "¡A la caza de los huevos de Pascua!" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
**Recuperando Lo Perdido**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "¡A la caza de los huevos de Pascua!" del foro "El Mapa del Mortifago"._

 _-o-_

Harry reprimió un bostezo mientras terminaba el discurso del director. Ese día era pascua y como cada año los alumnos de primero y segundo iban a participar en un reto de búsqueda de huevos organizada por los alumnos de último año.

-Esto será aburrido-

Harry miro a Ron que estaba a su diestra, bajo sus ojos estabas las mismas sombras que en los suyos, la noche anterior Ron le había enseñado a Harry a jugar al snap explosivo, lo que les había llevado hasta las dos de la mañana.

-Quizá deberíamos saltarnos la búsqueda he ir a descansar un rato. Harry…-

Hermione tomo del hombro a Ron y lo sacudió levemente, la mirada severa.

-No Ron, es una tradición de la escuela y es nuestro deber participar en ella. Además el año que viene no podremos hacerlo-

-Buscaba huevos con mis hermanos cada año, así que no le veo…-

Hermione le codeo el hombro y miro a Harry.

Harry soltó un tenue suspiro y supo de inmediato de que hablaba Hermione, hace poco Harry les había contado un poco sobre su vida con sus tíos, sus solitarios cumpleaños y el hecho de nunca haber participado del día de pascua, lo cual había llevado a que Ron lance unas maldiciones y que a Hermione se le escapara una lagrima.

Lo cual no era su objetivo. Harry no quería que sintieran lastima por él. Quería que tanto Hermione y Ron lo conocieran de verdad. A él. No al niño que vivió.

-Ehm…si tienes razón Hermione, participemos, empieza después de comer ¿no?-

Hermione asintió y hablaron de las reglas del juego, sus riesgos y las diferencias con la búsqueda tradicional muggle.

Una frase capto rápidamente la atención de Harry.

-…Encuentre el huevo dorado.- Ron decía.

-Ron podrías repetir lo último- El asintió.

-Entre los huevos de la búsqueda hay uno dorado que esta hechizado, el que lo encuentre puede pedir un deseo y se cumplirá. George y Fred lo encontraron en primer año y pidieron entrar al esquipo de Quidditch al año siguiente ¡Y lo lograron!-

Los ojos de Ron brillaron con anhelo y Harry vio claramente como sus ideas de deseo se paseaban por sus ojos "¿Un pastel de calabaza?" Harry agito la cabeza y sonrió.

Un deseo.

¿Que podría pedir? De inmediato vino a su mente el rostro de su madre, pero se negó a darse falsas esperanzas para ello. Ya había preguntado "ninguna magia puede revivir a los muertos" había sido la respuesta.

Pero una familia propia…

-¿Harry estas bien? No has tocado tu desayuno-

Harry sonrió y limpio su mente de pensamientos tristes. Ahora tenía amigos de verdad y una vida más allá de los Dursley.

-Estoy bien. ¿Después vamos a inscribirnos? ¿Son equipos de dos?-

Hermione asintió.

-Y de chicos contra chicas- aclaro lo cual hizo que Ron se estremeciera. Harry supo lo que pensaba, seguramente el equipo de Hermione conseguiría encontrar la mayoría. Tal vez incluso la dorada.

El desayuno termino y se acercaron a la mesa de inscripción. Hermione no tuvo problema en encontrar una pareja.

-Harry…- susurro Ron cerca de él- Si seguimos a Hermione podremos encontrar más huevos.

Harry asintió, mientras escuchaba a Hermione y su pareja hablar de hechizos de localización. Mientras se imaginaba como seria participar de una búsqueda mágica. Sería divertido.

-o-

Ron estornudo por décima vez, mientras se sacudía de la cara un pedazo de arbusto. Habían estado siguiendo a Hermione durante un par de horas y apenas habían podido reunir cuatro huevos, dos de ellos encontrados por casualidad y que se habían distribuido.

No ayudaba que el patio central se encontrara a rebosar de alumnos de primero y segundo como de los demás cursos que venían por curiosidad.

La siguieron un poco más, pero el calor y la gente los desanimaron. Fueron por su cuenta a buscar los huevos pero no encontraron ni uno más.

Harry se resignó, aunque el en realidad iba a conservar los que encontraron como un recuerdo de la fecha.

Cuando casi caía la tarde, la mayoría de los alumnos se había diseminado, solo habían quedado unos cuantos buscando por allí, pensando encontrar en lugares donde más de un grupo había buscado antes.

Ron bostezo y Harry también.

-¿Deberíamos seguir buscando?- pregunto Ron.

-No lo se. No creo que haya lugar donde no hayan buscado antes.-

Ron asintió.

-Además dicen que un chico de Ravenclaw encontró el huevo dorado. Así que no hay caso de seguir buscando.-

Se dieron la vuelta rumbo al castillo, pero de inmediato escucharon un conjunto de voces conocidas que se acercaban.

-Entendieron. Grabbe. Goyle. No deben dejar que nadie se me acerque-

-Lo haremos-

El trio se acercó y rápidamente Harry empujo a Ron a unos arbustos cercanos para evitar un conflicto. No tenía miedo, claro que no. Simplemente no quería manchar los recuerdos de ese alegre día.

Los otros se acercaron y detuvieron su marcha frente a ello sin notarlos.

-Quédense aquí yo iré por el huevo dorado-

Draco se giró dejando a sus dos compañeros con rumbo al bosque prohibido.

Ron y Harry se miraron significativamente y se comunicaron en silencio, asintieron y rápidamente Harry se deslizo a través de la espesura siguiendo la sombra de su enemigo Slytherin.

Cuando Draco se perdió entre los árboles, Harry hizo una señal y de pronto aparecieron pequeñas llamas de colores en las capas de los chicos Slytherin que esperaban. Dieron un salto.

Una gran distracción mientras conseguía ponerse en el mismo rumbo que Draco.

Harry sonrió y lanzo una señal de aprobación con la mano sin estar seguro si Ron lo había visto y siguió el rastro del otro. Se adentró en la espesura rodeada aun con grises sombras que cada vez se hacían más oscuras debido a la puesta de sol.

Se ocultó detrás de un árbol y miro por uno de sus bordes, precia que Draco no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y caminaba atravesando con cuidado ramas de árboles, piedras y grietas.

Harry lo siguió cuidadosamente sin perderlo de vista ansioso por descubrir la ubicación del huevo de oro. ¿Pero como Draco lo había sabido?

Era algo que quería averiguar.

Draco se detuvo cerca de un árbol de aspecto aún más tenebroso del resto, se inclinó cerca de su raíz y pareció meter con cierto recelo su mano dentro del hueco del árbol. Arrugando el rostro y frunciendo los labios.

Harry quiso reírse a medida que avanzada preparándose para cualquier acción que terminara con el huevo dorado en sus manos. Un sentimiento cruzado de ambición y recelo cruzo su pecho, pero se negó, el deseo de obtener cualquier cosa que él quería lo corroía.

Se acomodó frente a Draco sin que lo notara y pudo notar como Draco temblaba a cada ulúlelo y sonido de su peligroso entorno.

De verdad Draco debía querer ese huevo, sino no se hubiera arriesgado a entrar solo al bosque, cuando su primera incursión había sido mala.

Y aquí estaban, casualmente ambos de nuevo.

Escucho a Draco maldecir suavemente y gemir, su mano parecía haberse atascado en el hueco del árbol. Empezó a jalarla con brusquedad.

Harry solo reprimió una risa al ver su fatídico intento, pero el alma se le fue del cuerpo cuando la madera cedió del árbol, arrojando a Draco un par de pasos atrás por su fuerza, dejando tendido en el suelo, mientras que por el hueco se asomaban un par de patas largas y peludas.

Una araña muy, pero muy grande.

Se paralizo por el miedo y a medida que la criatura avanzada a un desprevenido Draco que aún no se había recuperado del golpe, Harry hizo lo primero que se vino a la mente.

Salto y apunto con la varita a la arácnida, grito un hechizo no pudiendo controlar un temblor, la araña salió disparada por el cielo cayendo a una corta distancia.

Forzando sus pies tomo a Draco por los brazos y lo obligo a ponerse de pie, los ojos grises llenos de espanto no reaccionaron a sus gritos, concentrados solo en la araña que tenía en frente.

-¡Malfoy!- grito en su oído por tercera vez antes de que una luz de comprensión cruzara sus ojos, rápidamente se giró y corrió, dejando atrás a Harry por un par de pasos.

Jadeando y con la vista nublada por algunas lágrimas Draco tropezó, casi logrando derribar a Harry que venía muy cerca de él, se oían los pasos zigzagueantes de la araña que los seguían.

Harry tomo a Draco de la mano y lo incorporo.

-Por aquí- le dijo con la voz jadeante y lo impulso a un canal de tierra cercano, cayeron por la tierra húmeda, un par de metros en un charco de agua viscosa que no se molestaron en captar, Harry lo arrastro a una zona oscura entre un árbol caído y una roca el espacio estrecho le causo una sensación engañosa de seguridad.

Harry sintió su cuerpo temblar con la adrenalina y el miedo el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones de manera regular haciéndolo jadear.

Un sollozo.

Por primera vez Harry se dio cuenta que tenía aferrado a Draco a su pecho de forma casi dolorosa, tomándolo como un bote salvavidas, mientras leves sollozos eran amortiguados por su rostro enterrado en su ropa.

Escucharon sonidos cercanos y ambos cuerpos temblaron aún más, Harry apretó inconscientemente la delicada mano que sostenía con fuerza y apretaba con la otra su varita.

El sonido ceso. Pasaron un par de minutos.

La oscuridad los rodeaba casi por completo y Harry sintió por fin su corazón latir normalmente.

-Creo, creo que se fue-

Su voz sonó ronca, carraspeo. Draco no se separó, ni hizo señal de haberlo oído.

-Eh, Malfoy- llamo.

Paso un instante y Harry se sintió arrojado con cierta brusquedad, chocando contra lo que imaginaba era ramas secas y puntiagudas.

Un par de réplicas fuertes se alojaron en su boca esperando salir.

Pero no pudieron, la imagen frente a él lo conmovió, Draco se veía todo sucio y desarreglado la vista en el suelo fangoso y las mejillas rojas y húmedas.

Se debía de sentir humillado, por mostrarse así frente a él.

Su enemigo

Su némesis.

Draco se limpió el rostro con el puño de su túnica dejando su rostro más sucio, pero Harry no alcanzo a mencionarlo.

-No te atrevas a decir nada…Potter-

Su voz temblorosa con tintes de su habitual arrogancia lo divirtió.

-Vámonos-

Draco subió la vista.

-¿Y si sigue allí?- el cuerpo de Draco se puso a temblar.

Harry ahogo su propia inseguridad y se puso firme, aunque no pudo controlar el temblor de la mano que agarraba la varita.

-No lo está- se limitó a decir, aunque no estaba seguro de ello. Se asomó por la roca y solo la tenue luz de la luna lo saludo, inseguro y con el corazón bamboleante busco algo a que aferrarse, encontrando en su camino la mano de Draco que tenía cerrada en un puño. La tomo con suavidad y no noto que hubiera algún signo de rechazo.

-Está libre-

Harry aseguro su agarre, pero noto que el puño no cedía en su presión, vio de reojo la mano blanca y algo roja de Draco y vio que sostenía algo envuelto en un pedazo de tela mojada.

No lo pensó mucho. Sabía que era el huevo dorado, el inicio de aquella toda esa mal experiencia. La vio con furia y recordó con enojo su propia ambición.

Draco noto su mirada y alejo su mano. Harry no lo dejo y la sostuvo forzando lo a abrirla y mostrarla.

-¡Muéstrame!- exigió Harry

-¡Ni aunque pierda la cordura Potter!- fue la respuesta.

Harry fue más brusco con su forcejeo y Draco apretó más el puño que a amenazaba con ceder. De pronto se escuchó un crujido, tenue pero pareció rebotar en las paredes cercanas como una explosión, los dos detuvieron sus movimientos, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa.

Draco jalo la mano y Harry lo dejo, el rubio estudio su palma con detenimiento, Harry vio cómo su enemigo palidecía y por sus ojos todavía rojizos se asomaban un par de lágrimas, pero la impresión duro poco, de pronto el gesto del rubio se arrugo y sus ojos grises se afilaron.

-Que-acabas-de-hacer-Potter- le gruño

-¡T-todo es tu culpa. Por no dármela!-

Empezaron los empujones y llego el primer golpe. Harry se sorprendió hasta ahora Draco nunca le había dado un ataque físico.

-Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para encontrarlo. ¡Para esconderlo!- le recrimino el rubio.

Un aullido rompió el aire. Ambos chicos se tensaron y detuvieron sus ataques.

-Deberíamos irnos.- Harry dijo ausentemente y se dirigió a la salida. Avanzo entre la oscuridad y el frio con despacio, agudizando su oído y forzando su vista a captar cualquier movimiento.

Sintió una pequeña presión en su túnica y se giró para ver una pálida mano que se aferraba a ella, Harry no dijo nada, pero más seguro afianzo su paso hacia lo que parecía ser un camino, cuando estuvieron en el sintió que el jalón de su túnica se perdía y noto de reojo la sombra a su lado a distancia prudente, pero no detrás de él.

Paso un minuto en absoluto silencio y vieron la salida del bosque frente a ellos, lo cruzaron y se dirigieron a la puerta del castillo que estaba iluminadas por algunas luces.

Entraron con el sonido chirriante de las puertas a sus espaldas, seguros de que aún era la hora de la cena, el enojo del rubio y la culpa de Harry aun eran palpables.

¿Qué deseo quería pedir Draco?

¿Había sido tan importante como para haberse arriesgado en el bosque solo y llegar a golpearlo con los puños?

Quería preguntar, pero…

Tenía que admitir que el hecho de que el huevo se rompiera había sido en parte su culpa.

-Te odio Potter-

Volteo a ver a Draco y su mirada lo perforo. Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y saco de el un huevo de chocolate, por su hechizo estas no se habían derretido y también se habían mantenido secos, tomo una.

-He…Malfoy-

Este lo fulmino con la mirada. Pero Harry lo ignoro, le arrojo el huevo que sostenía y el otro lo sostuvo en el aire con rapidez.

Fue la primera vez que Harry pensó que Draco se había ganado el puesto de buscador por sí solo.

Draco lo estudio con recelo aun en la palma de su mano. Hizo un ademan de volver a arrojárselo.

-Lo siento…por el huevo-

Le dijo Harry en voz baja y Draco se paralizo.

Pasaron dos latidos.

-¡Harry!- la voz de Ron gritando por el pasillo detuvo cualquier movimiento.

Los pasos se aceleraron y se detuvieron al lado de Harry. Desvió la vista para ver a Draco pero este ya no estaba.

-Harry ¿Porque tardaste tanto? Estaba a punto de decirle a un profesor.- Ron lo abrazo fuertemente.

Harry sonrió enternecido.

-Lo siento Ron-

-Vamos amigo. Hueles a troll-

-o-

-Y los dos niños salieron del bosque. Todo en una tarde de pascua…Fin-

Harry cerro la tapa del libro sobre su regazo y acomodo la sabana suavemente para cubrir el cuerpo de su hijo.

-Pero papá. ¿Qué paso con los deseos de los niños?-

Harry sonrió.

-A medida que crecieron pudieron cumplirlos-

-Perooo…- el niño bostezo-

-Es hora de dormir, mañana te contare otro. Buenas noches Scorpius-

Harry se inclinó y dejo un beso en el rubio pelo. El niño se acomodó rápidamente entre las sabanas y cerró los ojos.

Harry cerró la puerta del dormitorio y toco con solemnidad su superficie.

-Mi deseo se cumplió-sonrió-Mi propia familia-

-Y el mío-

Escucho la voz ajena y Harry se volteo con la cara roja.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que estarías hasta tarde en el ministerio-

Draco sonrió y se separó de la pared.

-Llegue antes y escuche tu historia. Linda por cierto ¿De tu nuevo libro?-

Harry movió los hombros.

-Sí, es época- dijo solamente

-Lo sé-

Draco rio y levanto la mano de Harry hasta su mejilla.

-Hueles a chocolate- le dijo Draco.

-Es una indirecta-

Draco se acercó peligrosamente.

-Puede ser. Pero de verdad hueles a chocolate.-

Harry se separó y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

-Hice esto en la tarde-

Le mostro un pequeño huevo dorado, copia fiel de su memoria como el que "habían" roto en aquel entonces. Se lo entrego.

Draco lo estudio y sonrió.

-Quizá ahora pueda hacer algo que debí hacer en aquel entonces-

Harry se estremeció por el tono de voz. Su esposo no le pegaría con el huevo en la cara ¿no?

¿Lo haría?

Draco descubrió el huevo de su dorado ropaje y lo partió en dos. Comió una parte y ofreció la otra a Harry.

Este lo comió.

-Traje un vino que iría bien con el chocolate. Vamos-

Tomo la mano de Harry y lo llevo por el pasillo viéndolo de reojo.

Su deseo, el de tener alguien a su lado sin que le importara su apellido su fortuna o su linaje.

-También se cumplió- dijo Draco ausentemente.

-¿Que?-

-Solo decía que podríamos invitar al conejo de pascua mañana-

Harry puso su mano en su frente dramáticamente.

-No me lo recuerdes, casi me desmayo cuando supe que era real-

Risas.

 **Fin.**

-o-

Primer fic que escribo para un reto de foro, espero haberlo hecho bien.

Para su disfrute.

 _ **Pryre-chan**_


End file.
